filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Smallville
Smallville ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die seit Herbst 2001 für das Fernsehnetwork The WB respektive ab Herbst 2006 für The CW produziert wird. Sie erzählt die Jugend von Clark Kent, dem späteren Superman, und seinen Freunden und Gegenspielern in seiner Heimatstadt Smallville. Geschichte Die Serie wird seit Sommer 2001 in Vancouver, Kanada für The WB produziert. Im US-Fernsehen startete die Serie im Oktober 2001. In Deutschland wird sie seit Januar 2003 auf RTL gezeigt, in Österreich im ORF und in der Schweiz auf SF zwei. Seit dem 28. September 2006 läuft in den USA die sechste Staffel. The CW hat für den Herbst 2007 eine siebte Staffel, welche 22 Episoden umfasst bestellt. In Deutschland wird die sechste Staffel ab Herbst 2007 auf RTL ausgestrahlt. Die Verträge der Hauptdarsteller sehen vorerst sieben Staffeln der Serie vor – den anhaltenden Erfolg der Serie vorausgesetzt. Während der Dreharbeiten zu der sechsten Staffel wurde bekannt, dass eine siebte Staffel gesichert ist. Im Januar 2006 lief in den USA die 100. Episode. Zudem wird Smallville ab Herbst 2006 auf dem neuen Network The CW ausgestrahlt, das aus der Zusammenlegung der Networks UPN und The WB entstehen wird. 2002 wurde Clark-Kent-Darsteller Tom Welling in den USA mit dem Teen Choice Award als bestes Nachwuchstalent ausgezeichnet. Michael Rosenbaum, der Lex Luthor verkörpert, bekam 2001 als bester Nebendarsteller den Saturn Award. Inhalt Hauptplot Nachdem 1989 ein Meteoritenregen auf die Kleinstadt Smallville in Kansas niederging, passieren dort viele seltsame Dinge. Zahlreiche Menschen erhielten eigenartige Fähigkeiten, wenn sie dem Meteoritengestein (Kryptonit) ausgesetzt waren. Mit diesem Meteoritenregen kam aber auch etwas anderes nach Smallville: ein Raumschiff mit dem kleinen „Kal-El“ alias „Clark Kent“, der (sehr viel) spätere Superman. Gefunden wird der Kleine von Martha (Annette O’Toole, die in Superman III – Der stählerne Blitz Lana Lang verkörperte) und Jonathan Kent (John Schneider, auch bekannt als Bo Duke aus Ein Duke kommt selten allein), als diese nach einem Ausflug in die Stadt auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrer Farm sind. Auf der Rückfahrt überschlägt sich ihr Auto. Jonathan entdeckt danach den kleinen Jungen und sie beschließen, ihn samt Raumschiff bei sich aufzunehmen, weil sie selber keine Kinder bekommen können. Martha stellt dabei fest, dass „er sie gefunden hat“. Lana Lang verliert bei dem Meteoritenregen ihre Eltern. Sie wird von Ihrer Tante Nell adoptiert und wird Clarks späterer Schwarm. Als Andenken an Eltern und ihren Tod trägt Lana eine Halskette mit einem Stück Kryptonit daran, so dass sich Clark in ihrer Nähe stets schwach fühlt. Industriemäzen und Millionär Lionel Luthor sowie sein Sohn Alexander, genannt Lex, befinden sich ebenfalls an diesem Tag in Smallville, wobei Lex zum Zeitpunkt des Meteoritenregens auf einem Feld ist. Der Schauer und das darin enthaltene Kryptonit lösen seine Kahlheit aus. Zwölf Jahre später kehrt Lex nach Smallville zurück, um die Düngerfabrik von LuthorCorp, dem Konzern seines Vaters Lionel, zu übernehmen. Der etwa 15–16jährige Teenager Clark (wahrscheinlich war er bei seiner Ankunft auf der Erde etwa drei Jahre alt und wurde bei der Einschulung zurückgestuft; er dürfte in Wirklichkeit also etwas älter sein) geht zur High School und ist unendlich in seine Nachbarin Lana Lang verliebt, die aber mit dem Footballspieler Whitney zusammen ist. Alles ändert sich jedoch, nachdem Clark Lex nach einem Autounfall an einer Brücke das Leben rettet und zwischen den beiden eine Freundschaft beginnt. Durch Lex’ immerwährende Hilfe steigen auch Clarks Chancen bei Lana. Lex ist im Laufe der ersten Staffeln der engste Freund von Clark. Weitere Kameraden sind seine Kommilitonen Chloe Sullivan und Pete Ross. Chloe ist Redakteurin und Reporterin der Schulzeitung Smallville Torch. Sie ist heimlich in Clark verliebt und bringt sich mit ihrer quirligen und manchmal auch forschen Art einerseits nach vorne, andererseits auch oft in die Bredouille. Pete ist sein Partner beim Basketball und steht ihm vor allem in Frauenfragen als Vertrauter zur Seite. Erste Staffel Im Laufe der ersten Staffel werden alle Figuren intensiv vorgestellt und Clark entdeckt und nutzt seine kryptonischen Fähigkeiten, um verschiedene durch Kryptonit mutierte Einwohner von Smallville (satirisch oft als „Freak of the Week“ bezeichnet) zu besiegen. Lex lässt der mysteriöse Unfall und die sich anschließende Rettung durch Clark nicht zur Ruhe kommen, und er forscht unaufhörlich hinter dem Rücken seines Freundes nach dessen Geheimnis. Lex kennt es zwar nicht, glaubt aber fest daran, dass es eines gibt. Gleichzeitig liefert er sich Machtspiele mit seinem Vater, welcher ihn als Firmenchef ausbooten will und es am Ende auch fast schafft. Durch die Beziehung mit Whitney, mit dem er sich zumindest bis zum Ende der Staffel anfreundet, sowie ihre Halskette bleibt Lana für Clark unerreichbar. Aber wenigstens werden sie gute Freunde und Lana bemerkt auch erste Anzeichen von Zuneigung. Als Whitney am Ende der Staffel mit Smallville nicht nur die Stadt sondern auch die Serie verlässt, wird Clark zum Fels in der Brandung für Lana, die er aus einem Tornado rettet. Dafür rückt Clark immer näher an Chloe heran und geht mit ihr gar auf den Schulball, lässt sie dann aber für die Rettung von Lana kurz vor einem Kuss im Stich. Der Sturm befreit nicht nur Clarks Raumschiff aus dem Kent’schen Schutzkeller, sondern zerstört auch Teile der Luthor-Villa und stellt Lex vor die Wahl, seinen Vater aus den Trümmern zu retten. Zweite Staffel Clark entdeckt im Laufe der Staffel weitere persönliche Fähigkeiten, aber auch Grenzen in Form von verschieden farbigem Kryptonit (siehe weiter unten). Gleichzeitig forscht er nach seiner Herkunft und Bestimmung, was in einem Gastauftritt des Ur-Supermannes Christopher Reeve in der Rolle des Krypton-Forschers Virgil Swann gipfelt (der Auftakt für weitere Gastauftritte in jeder Saison bis zu Reeves Tod 2004). Er betritt auch zum ersten Mal die geheimnisvollen Indianerhöhlen, welche in gewisser Weise das irdische Gesamtschicksal von Clark schildern und die in den kommenden Staffeln eine gewichtige Rolle spielen werden. Am Ende der Staffel zerstört Clark sein Raumschiff (und die Inkarnation seines Vaters Jor-El). Durch den dadurch verursachten Schaden beschließt er, sich rotem Kryptonit auszusetzen und Smallville für immer zu verlassen. Lionel ist durch den Sturm erblindet und Lex versucht, durch die so gewonnene Situation sich wieder mit seinem Vater anzunähern. Dies geht solange gut, bis Lex merkt, dass Lionel bereits sein Augenlicht wiederhat. Die von Clark entdeckten Höhlen und das ihnen innewohnende Geheimnis faszinieren Vater und Sohn gleichermaßen und beide stechen sich gegenseitig bei der Erforschung der Höhle und der Suche nach kryptonischer Technologie aus. Lionel will unbedingt an eine außerirdische Blutprobe (von Clark, was er jedoch nicht weiß) kommen. Und Lex heiratet und glaubt (bis ihn die letzte Folge eines Besseren belehrt) die Frau fürs Leben gefunden zu haben. Lana hat endlich ihren Platz im Leben gefunden und eröffnet in Zusammenarbeit mit Lex das Lokal „Talon“, welches vorher ein Kino war. Chloe ist sich ihrer Gefühle für Clark nach der Abfuhr noch nicht ganz sicher und ihre Vorliebe wird auf eine Probe gestellt, als Lana bei ihr einzieht, welche ebenfalls noch nicht weiß, woran sie bei Clark ist. Clarks Freund Pete hingegen wird von diesem in seine geheimen Fähigkeiten und sein Geheimnis eingeweiht, als er das vermisste Raumschiff findet. Dies führt aber zu neuen Problemen für beide. Dritte Staffel In dieser Staffel wird Clark wieder normal und kehrt nach Smallville zurück, nachdem ihn sein Vater Jonathan gerade gerückt hat. Dies hatte aber auch einen Preis, denn Jonathan ging mit Jor-El – welcher immer noch da ist – einen Pakt ein, wonach Clark bald zu ihm zurückkehren muss. Gleichzeitig wird die Freundschaft zwischen Clark und Lex auf eine harte Probe gestellt, da Letzterer seinen Freund immer mehr ausspioniert. Am Ende kommt es zum offensichtlichen Bruch zwischen beiden. Während er weitere Kräfte erlernt, zieht sich der Kampf Clarks gegen sein Schicksal wie ein roter Faden durch die Staffel. Am Ende verliert er jedoch und kehrt zu seinem Erzeuger zurück. Lex wird nach einem Flugzeugabsturz und dem Verlust seiner Frau gerettet, verhält sich aber geistig verwirrt. Lionel übernimmt die Vormundschaft für ihn und liefert ihn in eine Irrenanstalt ein – mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, an dessen Geheimwissen über die Alien-Technologie zu kommen. Als Lex hinter das Geheimnis von Clark kommt, wird es dummerweise (für die Luthors) während einer Therapie auf Lionels Geheiß gelöscht, der seinen Fehler zu spät bemerkt. Die Machtspiele erreichen ihren Höhepunkt, als Lex von der Ermordung seiner Großeltern durch Lionel erfährt. Dieser wandert ins Gefängnis, während Lex den letzten tödlichen Trumpf seines Vaters zu spüren bekommt. Pete wird durch sein Wissen über Clark immer mehr in teilweise mörderische Begebenheiten hineingezogen. Am Ende zieht er die Konsequenzen aus der Sache und verlässt schweren Herzens mit seiner Mutter die Stadt. Chloe kommt eine Schlüsselrolle zu, als sie durch eine günstige Gelegenheit dahinter kommt, dass Lionel seine Eltern umbringen ließ. Mit diesem Wissen wendet sie sich an Lex, der die Informationen zur Beseitigung seines Vaters nutzt. Sein Versuch, Chloe zu schützen, kommt aber offenbar zu spät. Lana muss in dieser Staffel einen Schock verkraften: da sie durch ihn immer wieder in Gefahr gerät, gibt Clark widerwillig ihre Liebesbeziehung auf. In ihrer Not findet sie Trost bei einem zugezogenen Neubewohner, der in das Talon mit einzieht. Doch Lanas Freund entpuppt sich schon bald als auf sie angesetztes Versuchskaninchen. Völlig irritiert beendet Lana die Beziehung und begibt sich zu Studienzwecken am Ende der Staffel nach Paris. Im Laufe der Serie tauchen immer mehr Figuren auf, welche in Clarks späterem Leben in Metropolis eine wichtige Rolle spielen werden. In dieser Staffel ist es Perry White, sein zukünftiger Arbeitgeber beim „Daily Planet“. Vierte Staffel In der vierten Staffel wird der abgewanderte Pete Ross durch Lois Lane ersetzt, die eines Tages Clarks große Liebe und Ehefrau werden wird. Sie zieht bei den Kents ein, um ihr letztes High-School-Jahr in Smallville zu absolvieren. Der rote Faden dieser Staffel sind diesmal drei außerirdische Steine, welche zusammengesetzt das Wissen und die Macht des kryptonsichen Volkes darstellen. Jeder der von ihnen weiß, möchte sie besitzen. Clark kehrt nach Smallville zurück und wird von seinem bösen und mächtigeren anderen Ich Kal-El befreit. Nun noch mit Lois verstärkt, macht er sich daran, weiter nach seinen Kräften und seiner ihm missfallenden Bestimmung zu forschen. Gleichzeitig strebt er wie sein gesamtes Umfeld nach den drei Steinen, um das ihnen innewohnende Wissen nicht in falsche Hände gelangen zu lassen. Er schafft es am Ende zwar, findet sich aber in einer menschenleeren Eiswüste fernab jeder Zivilisation wieder. Der durch den Mordanschlag seines Vaters stark gebeutelte Lex macht sich ebenfalls auf die Suche nach den Steinen. Auf dieser Jagd liefert er sich immer wieder Finten und Täuschungsmanöver mit Lionel – und auch Clark, dessen Geheimnis er immer näher kommt. Als er am Ende in den Indianerhöhlen fast herausfindet, wird dies nur von Chloe verhindert, während Lionel in ein seltsames Koma fällt. Lana hat in Paris mit ihrem Freund Jason Teague ihre große Liebe gefunden. Doch dann besetzt ein fremder Geist ihren Körper, versieht diesen mit einer Tätowierung und lässt sie schließlich mit Jason nach Smallville zurückkehren. Im Laufe der Folgen entpuppt sich die Sache als lang gehegter Plan. Jason wurde im Auftrag seiner Mutter, der geheimnisvollen Genevieve Teague, auf Lana angesetzt, um an das Geheimnis der Steine zu kommen. Der Lana innewohnende Geist ist zudem die Inkarnation einer Hexe, welche im Kampf gegen eine frühere Ausgabe von Genevieve ebenfalls an die machtvollen Steine kommen wollte. Lana schafft es zwar, Genevieve, Jason und die Hexe in ihr loszuwerden und sich in Lex Schutz zu begeben, trifft aber in der letzten Folge auf neue Probleme. In dieser Staffel erfahren wir zudem die Beweggründe für Lionel Luthors Suche nach der Krypton-Blutprobe: ihre heilende Wirkung könnte eine unheilbare Krankheit bei ihm kurieren. Dies kommt jedoch auch so, allerdings ungewollt durch einen Körpertausch mit Clark, der Lionel nun auch dessen Geheimnis kennen lässt. Die geheimnisvolle Genevieve, zu der Lionel eine nicht näher bekannte Beziehung pflegt (oder gepflegt hat), befreit ihn zudem aus dem Gefängnis. Am Schluss fällt Lionel bei der Suche nach den Steinen in ein mysteriöses Koma. Lois ist nach Smallville gekommen, um das Schicksal ihrer Cousine zu ergründen. Diese befindet sich jedoch noch unter den Lebenden und hat sich zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in den Schutz von Lex begeben. Dies entpuppt sich für sie später aber immer mehr als Pakt mit dem Teufel, zumal sie im Laufe der Staffel ebenfalls hinter Clarks Geheimnis kommt und ihn zu schützen versucht. Die fünfte Folge der Staffel, Flash, führt den Teenager Bart Allen ein, einen Jungen mit Supergeschwindigkeit, der die Serienadaption der Figur des Roten Blitz darstellt. Bart verlässt Smallville bereits in seiner Auftrittsfolge und taucht erst in der sechsten Staffel wieder auf, als die Gerechtigkeitsliga gegründet wird. In der letzten Folge geht ein neuer Meteoritenregen auf Smallville nieder, der alte Gefahren beseitigt, aber auch durch seine „Mitbringsel“ neue Gefahren schürt. Fünfte Staffel In der fünften Staffel überschlagen sich die Ereignisse und es kommt zu etlichen Wendepunkten. Am Anfang der Staffel wird die Festung der Einsamkeit eingeführt, in der Jor-El Clark über sein Schicksal und seine bevorstehenden Aufgaben und Probleme berichtet. Als Chloe durch einen Unfall in die Festung transportiert wird, erfährt Clark, dass Chloe seit einiger Zeit von seinen Fähigkeiten weiß (Sie weiß es seit der 4. Staffel, als sie Clark bei einem Rettungsmanöver bei einem von Alica verursachten Unfall beobachtet). Die Freundschaft zwischen Clark und Lex zerbricht endgültig, während er endlich mit Lana eine feste Beziehung eingeht. In der 100. Episode stirbt Jonathan Kent, kurz nachdem er zum Senator von Kansas gewählt wurde, an einem Herzinfarkt. Sein Amt wird daraufhin von Martha übernommen, wobei sie von Lois unterstützt wird. Clark trifft unter anderem auf den späteren Aquaman, Brainiac und General Zod, einen seiner zukünftigen Erzfeinde, ebenso den bekannten Teen Titan Victor Stone. Brainiac tritt zunächst als Professor Milton Fine auf. Als Professor Fine nimmt er Clark unter seine Fittiche und macht ihn zu seinem Assistenten. Er offenbart sich ihm schließlich als Bewohner von Krypton und versucht, Clark gegen Jor-El aufzubringen, indem er Martha mit einem gefährlichen Virus infiziert. Clark kommt aber zu spät hinter die wahren Absichten von Fine, der mittlerweile General Zod befreite. General Zod war einst für die Zerstörung von Krypton verantwortlich und plant nun, die Erde zu zerstören. Als Behälter für seinen Geist hatte er zunächst Clark vorgesehen, der sich aber als zu stark erwies. General Zod übernimmt daher Lex Luthors Körper und setzt an, seinen Plan umzusetzen, indem er einen Computervirus freisetzt, der die Menschheit in ein Chaos stürzt. Clark wird in der Phantomzone '' gefangen und muss dort um sein Überleben kämpfen. Sechste Staffel Clark gelingt die Flucht aus der ''Phantomzone, bei seiner Flucht setzt er aber auch mehrere der dort gefangenen Kriminellen frei. Im Laufe der Staffel kommt er mit diesen Kriminellen in Kontakt. Nach seiner Rückkehr zur Erde gelingt es ihm, mithilfe eines Amuletts von Jor-El, Lex von seiner Besessenheit durch General Zod zu befreien und die Zerstörung des Planeten abzuwenden. Lana wendet sich von Clark ab, beginnt ein Verhältnis mit Lex und zieht in dessen Anwesen ein. Lois Lane lernt währenddessen Oliver Queen kennen, einen reichen Geschäftsmann, der von Star City nach Metropolis zog. Queen stellt sich schon bald als Green Arrow heraus, der im Laufe der Staffel Clark hilfreich zur Seite steht. Lois Lane versucht sich zu Beginn der Staffel als Journalistin - ihre Artikel werden zunächst aber nur von einer unseriösen Boulevardzeitung abgedruckt. Als neue Figur wird Jimmy Olsen eingeführt, ein Angestellter des Daily Planet, der sich in Chloe verliebt. In der siebten Episode dieser Staffel stellt sich heraus, dass Lana schwanger ist. Diese Information teilt sie zunächst aber nicht mit Lex; statt dessen vertraut sie sich Chloe an. Am Ende der achten Episode macht ihr Lex einen Heiratsantrag und sie verrät ihm endlich, dass sie schwanger ist, worüber er sich sehr freut. Die elfte Episode wurde erst nach einer kurzen Winterpause im Januar veröffentlicht. Es wird darin die Gerechtigkeitsliga (Justice League) gegründet, zu der Flash (bekannt aus Staffel 4), Green Arrow, Clark, Aquaman (bekannt aus Staffel 5) und Cyborg (bekannt aus Staffel 5) gehören. In der sechzehnten Episode heiraten Lex Luthor und Lana Lang, welche ihn eigentlich nicht heiraten will, aber von Lionel Luthor dazu gezwungen wird - ansonsten will er Clark Kent umbringen. Anmerkung : In der sechsten Staffel wird in verschiedenen Folgen die unterschwellige Zuneigung von Lois zu Clark langsam offen gelegt. Besetzung Clarks Vergangenheit Krypton Krypton ist Clarks Heimatplanet. Es ist eine mit einer Kristallwüste übersäte Welt im Orbit einer roten Sonne (die im Gegensatz zu einer gelben Sonne wie im Fall der Erde die Superkräfte der Kryptonier unterdrückt). Clark wurde von seinem Vater Jor-El auf die Erde geschickt, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und über die Erde zu herrschen. Thematisiert wird dieser Handlungsstrang in der vierten Staffel von Smallville. Jor-El Jor-El ist Clarks leiblicher Vater, ein hoher kryptonischer Würdenträger, der mit seiner Heimatwelt scheinbar unterging. Von Folge zu Folge gerät sein – wie Clark am Anfang dachte – toter Vater mehr und mehr in das Rampenlicht (in Form einer Stimme und Wutausbrüchen, die Clark leiden lassen sowie dem „Zeichen seiner Ahnen“ auf Clarks Brust) von Smallville. In dem Raumschiff, mit welchem Clark auf die Erde gekommen ist, waren irgendwie die Kräfte und Gedanken seines „richtigen“ Vaters „eingespeichert“. Jor-El möchte seinen Sohn dazu bringen, sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und Herrscher über die Erde zu werden. Clark jedoch hat andere Pläne. Er hat sich schon zu sehr an die Erde, seine neue Familie und Freunde gewöhnt und möchte lieber ein normales Leben führen. Jonathan geht allerdings einen Pakt mit Jor-El ein, weswegen sich Clark Jor-Els Willen beugen muss. Nach drei Monaten kehrt er aber wieder zurück. Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte von Smallville ändert sich das Bild von Jor-El und es wird zweifelhaft, dass Clark wirklich über die Erde herrschen sollte. Jor-Els Geist wird, nachdem Clark das Raumschiff zerstört, in die indianischen Höhlen transferiert. In den Superman-Filmen ist Jor-El nichts anderes als ein Fragen beantwortendes Computerprogramm mit der Stimme von Clarks Vater. So erkennt Jor-El in Superman Returns nicht, dass der, der da vor ihm steht, nicht Clark sondern Lex Luthor ist. Bei Smallville dagegen ist Jor-El eine hochentwickelte künstliche Intelligenz, die direkt in das Geschehen eingreift. Außerdem hat er unglaubliche Fähigkeiten. Er kann Kryptonier ihrer Kräfte berauben und Erdlinge mit kryptonischen Kräften ausstatten. Des weiteren kann er von Menschen Besitz ergreifen und besitzt hellseherische Fähigkeiten. So stattet er Jonathan Kent mit kryptonischen Fähigkeiten aus, damit er Clark zur Vernunft bringt, als dieser sich absichtlich der Wirkung von rotem Kryptonit aussetzte. Als Clark sein Versprechen, rechtzeitig zur Festung der Einsamkeit zurückzukehren, nicht hielt, hat Jor-El ihm seine Kräfte genommen. Des weiteren ergreift er oft Besitz von Lionel Luthor, der dann ebenfalls kryptonische Fähigkeiten besitzt (aber nur solange, wie er im Bann von Jor-El steht), um noch größere Handlungsfreiheit zu haben und Clark Botschaften, Hinweise und Vorhersagen zu übermitteln. Im amerikanischen Original wird Jor-El von Terence Stamp gesprochen, welcher in Superman II – Allein gegen alle den General Zod gespielt hat. Kal-El Kal-El ist Clarks kryptonischer Name. Es ist auch gleichzeitig sein "böser" Teil, der mächtiger ist als der „übliche“ Clark, da er fliegen kann und zielstrebiger ist. Nachdem Clark wieder zur Erde zurückgekehrt ist, wird er von seinem bösen Alter Ego kontrolliert. Er hat die Aufgabe, einen Kristall, der sich in Lex Luthors Besitz befand, zu finden und ihn zur Höhle zu bringen, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Dies gelingt ihm auch; Martha befreit Clark dann allerdings von seinem bösen Ich, indem sie ihn mit schwarzem Kryptonit in Berührung bringt. Kryptonit Das Meteoritengestein, Kryptonit genannt, stammt von Clarks/Kal-Els Heimatwelt Krypton. Es tauchten bisher vier verschiedene Kryptonitformen in der Serie auf: grünes, rotes, schwarzes und silbernes. * Grünes Kryptonit: Das grüne Kryptonit hat seit dem Metoritenregen auf Smallville viele Menschen dort verändert oder ihnen eigenartige Fähigkeiten verliehen. Außerdem kann das Gestein Clarks übermenschliche Kräfte schwächen und fügt ihm große Schmerzen zu. Es kann ihn sogar töten. * Rotes Kryptonit: Die rote Form des Meteoritengesteins ist für die normalen Menschen eher harmlos, doch für Clark hat es ernsthafte Wirkungen. Wenn er damit in Berührung kommt, wird er zu einer wilden und hemmungslosen Person, denkt nicht an die Konsequenzen seines Handelns und tut Dinge nur nach Lust und Laune. Nach Kontakt verfärben sich Clarks Blutgefäße tief rot und seine Augen beginnen ebenfalls rot zu glühen. * Schwarzes Kryptonit: Als Clarks Körper von Kal-El beherrscht wurde, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit ihn von seinem Alter Ego zu trennen: mit schwarzem Kryptonit. Schwarzes Kryptonit entsteht, wenn das grüne Kryptonit sehr stark erhitzt wird. Anstatt zu schmelzen, wandelt es sich in einer Mischung aus Explosion und Druckwelle in schwarzes Kryptonit um. Wenn jemand mit schwarzem Kryptonit in Berührung kommt, so wird diese Person in zwei Teile gespalten: den „Guten“ und den „Schlechten“. Vergleichend hierzu dient die Folge 4.01 „Lana und Lois“ (Originaltitel: Crusade). Diese Kryptonitart wurde speziell für die Serie erfunden. * Silbernes Kryptonit: Das silberne Kryptonit kann Clark verletzen und macht ihn paranoid, er bekommt Wahnvorstellungen die ihn dazu bringen die zu töten die er über alles liebt. Milton Fine kann in letzter Sekunde verhinden das Clark Lana umbringt, indem er den Splitter, der beim Kontakt in Clarks Blutbahn geraten ist, mit einem kryptonischen Gerät aus Clark "heraussaugt". Er verliert schnell die Fassung und wird schnell aggressiv. Aufgetaucht zum ersten Mal in der Episode 5.07 „Silberwahn“ (Originaltitel: Splinter). Weblinks * * Offizielle Website von The CW * Offizielle Infoseite von RTL * Deutscher Episodenführer * Smallville Wiki Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Serie ang:Smallville ar:??????? bg:??????? bs:Smallville (serija) ca:Smallville en:Smallville (TV series) es:Smallville fi:Smallville fr:Smallville hr:Smallville hu:Smallville it:Smallville (serie televisiva) ja:???·?????? ko:??? nl:Smallville no:Smallville pl:Tajemnice Smallville pt:Smallville (série) sq:Smallville sr:??????? (?? ??????) sv:Smallville (TV-serie) th:???????????